Adage Beginnings
by The Lion In Love
Summary: Mourning, who needs it? Running into random teenagers sheds light onto a misguided Kakashi.


Really this was more random than anything else. I did not plan it nor was I longing to write it. A friend of mine is a Kakashi x Iruka fan so I decided to actually look into the pairing. Though in the end I guess it didn't turn out with the two.  
I have no idea when the Icha Icha books supposedly came out, I just went with an odd perceptive. Also nobody knows when Rin died so she'll just be dead.

This is more than likely a one shot but I may write more... Personally I don't think that I portray Kakashi very well, but whatever.

Enjoy.

* * *

"You really can't go through with this. Can you?"

"Well what do you expect?"

"The better over the worse."

"Now that's an observation isn't it?"

"Sarcasm is always it's own best friend."

"Well at least it keeps me company."

"Misery as well."

"Your point being?"

"You still are going to do this?"

"Yup."

"You sure?"

"Yup."

"I don't fathom the day of your return."

"Why is that?"

"Because that day won't come."

With that the forboding young man stalked off, a few obsenities thrown behind his being towards the young adolescent whom stood there idling. They couldn't mean that. How sensible was this teenager, enough to get through life thus far. A few rather hurtful words could tear up his aching heart but at least his ego was still intact. That's all one needed, or so he reminded himself. Times were rough indeed, nothing was quite right since the attacks, since their deaths as well. No wonder there was a tinge in every smart aleck comment. Usually Gai's words had no potent sting yet today they were as set as stone.

Shunning that gut feeling and pursing his full veiled lips the youth set off. At first the young one strode around the village for what could have been hours. Contemplation, was the key to his sucess at this very moment. Charging right on over to some random village for information on something he most definitely knew little about would cause commotion yes, but it would not solve a problem which had no end. An exasperated sigh escaped his lunges as he puffed his cheeks and began to ruffle his full wonder of silver lockes.

"Don't I need a battle plan?" The young man questioned himself, scrunching and un scrunching his nose furiously while his desolate coal hues scrutinized a leaf on the grubby ground.

When was the last time he had truly thought about his own actions. How they affected those around him. The past few weeks, no years had been such a haze. Not like the twilight zone, just like he was gliding through day by day hopelessly. The only secure feeling he had gotten was when talking to Gai. Yes they had their differences, their grudges, their competitions, their... well their everything but at least that gave him the sense of being an actual human whom was infact alive. Not dead like his former commorades. Why grieve over something that happened nearly eight whole years ago? Why when such a gift had been bestowed upon him?

With a forceful 'oomph' the youth was brought into a shock, gripping his stomach firmly his one eyed gaze caught sight of the culprit. A young genin had just rammed flat into the lower half of his torso. There was an urge to up and smack the adolescent around but he was too well composed to do such a thing. Surely the boy had indeed felt the tremors as much as himself. It had taken a while for him to realize whom he was actually staring at.

How could he have seen this kid too many times to count but not actually have known him?

That face was undeniable to anyone. A scar ran straight across where the bridge of his nose ended. That notable attribute along with the unruly sleek brunette lockes that had been wrapped into a high pony tail. This time around the boy was wearing a head protector and seemed all too proud to adorn such a thing.

"Now to whom do I owe the pleasure for my sore abdomen today?" He jested but the teenager looked frantic as if waiting for a punishment. The young genin must have been used to such disciplinary techniques.

"Er... I... I'm really sorry 'bout that and all but yah should walk a bit faster. Maybe you wouldn't have to deal with a tummy ache." The boy was avoiding that inevitable leer the young man was giving him with his deadly one hue.

"Well considering you came head on I don't think it would have anything to do with me walk..."

"I said I was sorry!" The teen proclaimed flailing his limbs about as if ready to shout it off a mountain.

There only came a chortle from the elder. "Indeed you did. Now who..."

Obviously the scarred boy was not too keen on the whole idea of a stranger randomly asking his name. "I've really gotta get going. My sensei will kill me." Stuttering and bumbling the youth decided to let the youngster off. They seemed to be about one year apart, not much of a difference just the other had a more wholesome child like innocence, perhaps he could show the fast paced genin a thing or two.

"I doubt... " It appeared that whenever a word wished to leap from his lips another person would but into his conversation.

"Iruka! Come on already!" A shrill voice rang sending quivers up the liquids of both the boy's spines. It was oddly vague in his mind but clearly familiar.

"Why is it that I always find you dawdling one way or another!" The girl had pushed herself forth, her sweeping raven lockes swaying and sweeping behind her stampede of fury.

"Nice to see you again." The Jounin mummed, a coy grin hidden well behind his mask.

This woman, she always seemed so ginger and compassionate with people but the girl did not know how to handle youngsters very well. It merely was not within her capacity.

"Oh. Hello Kakashi. I've just got to grab this and we'll be on our way." With one astounishingly fast movement she forced a hand on Iruka's wrist and began to drag off the helpless soul.

"Why don't I take him to his practice with his other team mates. I'm sure you're worn out tailing this boy all day." Iruka was not in the least flattered with going with either but over the sinister Sensei, Kakashi was seraphic.

"Okidoke." Iruka answered for the flustered girl. Soon the two were being lead by Iruka down the bustling street, she was still standing there flabber ghasted.

"So do you want Ice cream...?" First thing that came to Kakashi's mind. That's what all young people liked, he himself indulged in the sweet treat every now and then, why not the spaz?

"Er, no." The reaction was swift, furrowing his brow Kakashi named off anything that popped into view but each and every one of them were shot down by Iruka.

"Well do you want to go read." After many lost efforts it was Iruka whom caved. Shyly he nodded knowing he well didn't want to go 'read'. Kakashi was surprised with himself for suggesting it at all, he had never been much of a reader. The book store came into view after fifteen minutes of silence. They entered, a cloud of solemn following their every step now.

The second they found themselve's peering out upon book after book Iruka was half way out the door shouting, "See yah Scarecrow.", Kakashi not bothering to chase after the relentless boy.

Kakashi was now just sitting there gawking at an empty space about a foot above the book keeper's head.

"Hello there." Cooed the man, giddy to have a customer for the day.

"Oh, hello. Er I have to get go... "

The senile old man interupted as Kakashi's hue shot down to an intriguing book on chakara control. "But I know what you're looking for. Yes sir." Though spetacle the man shuffled around the counter to grab a book that had just slipped Kakashi's vision though it had been sitting right next to the control book. Those trembling leather hands squeezed the cover firmly and before Kakashi knew it he was purchasing some odd book with a rather seductive cover.

The old one could not know that Kakashi was only sixteen and there for too young for such a thing but there he was waltzing out of the store with the new book shoved against the tip of his nose. Flittering through the first few starch pages(of course after giving the cover a few good stares) an almost instant rosey blush flitted across Kakashi's slate skin, and it most definitely was not going away.

However long he had wandered aimlessly while enveloped within such an enticing read his session was brutely interupted by a young man with a hideous jumpsuit jogging his way, flailing his arms like an about to be eaten earth worm. "I knew it!" He announced though Kakashi did not take a moment to look up at the pest.

"Knew what?" Answered Kakashi automatically, hardly conscious of what he was saying.

"That you wouldn't leave!" Gai was blissful.

"I wouldn't?" Repeated Kakashi.

"Well you're standing here aren't you?!"

"I am standing here." Now his reactions were robotic.

"What in the name of the heavens are you reading anyhow Kakashi?"

"Reading." The most simple of his replies was grunted forth, Kakashi now gritting and grinding his teeth furiously behind the great read.

"Icha Icha... Kakashi! Do you even know what that is?!" Apparently he did because Kakashi was walking away, giggling underneath his struggled breaths.

"Well he didn't leave." And that was the dawn of Kakashi's new affection and obsession that brought the young Jounin a wonderful dawning hope.

* * *

XD(Such cheeziness)XP

Characters belong to **Masashi Kishimoto**


End file.
